


Beaten but never broken

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Michael!” Gavin cries out while Ray just looks on with wide eyes and a terrified expression.<br/>It’s not like they never got into fistfights, Michael was almost always one to engage them, in fact, but never before had they been unable to fight back, or do anything. It was a disgusting, sinking feeling in Ray’s gut that only deepened when the man brought out a small switchblade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaten but never broken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr - "Anonymous said:  
> AHOT6 GTA fic where the lads are kidnapped and held for "negotiations". Except the rival gang who has them wants to make the Fake AH crew and plans on selling the lads to a human trafficking ring after they've been broken. So now it's a race against time to rescue the lads from harm and being sold. Bonus points for hurt!Michael and a happy ending. Please and thank you. <3"
> 
> do i get all the-

“God-fucking-damn it!” is the first thing Jack hears when he comes homes from a ride around the city. His sight is blurring and he didn’t trust himself to be able to keep driving anymore.

Geoff chucks a half-empty bottle of whisky against a wall, the sound of it shattering into millions of pieces way too loud in the way too silent house. Jack sighs, shaking his head as he watches their boss looking at the screen of his smartphone, probably too drunk to be able to read anything on it properly.

“Any luck yet?” he asks Ryan, who is slumped forward in an uncomfortable-looking position, face almost glued to the laptop in front of him. His facepaint is smudged more than Jack had ever seen it and tired, bloodshot eyes glance at him for just a fraction of a second before darting back to the probably too bright screen.

“No,” Ryan growls, reaching out to get a can of Redbull sitting by the laptop. He almost knocks it over with his sluggish movements. It’s the only thing keeping him up, just like the alcohol is keeping Geoff from taking a rocket launcher and making Achievement city meet with the ground more than personally. Ryan had been trying to track down the lads’ phones or comms for two days without a single pause (he went to the bathroom once; took the laptop with him). “Fuck,” Ryan growls again, spilling some of the energy drink on his shirt. He sets the can down and rubs his forehead.

Jack smiles sympathetically, but they are all feeling the same. The temptation of bed is strong, but none of them can justify sleeping when who-knows-what is happening to their boys.

“Fucking hell!” Geoff exclaims, snapping his head to look at them. The tear tracks on his face are rather prominent, but then again, so are Ryan and Jack’s. “Aren’t you supposed to be a computer wiz, Ryan?!”

“Geoff, you-“ Jack raises a hand, but Ryan is already glaring past him at their drunk boss.

“Well, at least I’m doing something productive, instead of getting myself smashed!” Ryan snaps back.

Jack looks at him hopelessly. The last thing they need right now is a fight. “Ryan, you’re not helping-“

“ _I’m_ not helping?! I’ve been working my ass off!”

Jack sighs, feeling a fresh batch of tears collecting in his eyes. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. Please, both of you, take a break. Please.”

* * *

 

“Oh, he’s waking up!”

Ray groans, opening his eyes slowly. Gavin’s voice like the buzz of an annoying fly, even more than usually. At least he thinks it’s Gavin’s voice. Everything is fuzzy and it takes him a few moments to clear his sight.

“Hey, Ray, you okay?” Ray turns his head to see Gavin sitting by his right. So it was his voice then.

The question registers after a few seconds, and he chokes out, “Yeah, fine. Got a headache like someone hit me with a car.” Well, not really. The last time he was hit by a car, everything was painful and sharp, not sluggish and fuzzy like it is now. But it was the closest thing he could think of, so whatever.

“Well, he hit you pretty hard,” Gavin mumbles. Ray has no idea what he’s talking about. “Turn the other way.” Ray does so with an internal shrug, because as he moves, he finds he is bound to the chair he’s sitting in, and the rope is digging into his skin painfully. “I don’t think you’re bleeding anymore,” Gavin says quietly.

“That’s good,” Michael says and Ray finally registers him sitting in another chair on the left. “You’ve been out a pretty long time. Scared the shit out of us.”

Gavin pipes up, “Not literally, but-“ before Michael rolls his eyes and somehow manages to convey flipping him off with just his eyes.

Gavin doesn’t have the time for any remark as a door opens behind him and a tall man enters. He’s gruff and has a dangerous glint to his rat-like eyes. Ray frowns.

“Finally awake, Sleeping beauty?” he asks, laughing throatily at his own joke as he towers in front of Ray’s chair.

“Leave him the fuck alone!” Michael exclaims, struggling against his bonds.

The man turns to the redhead, the grin falling off his face. In its place, a scowl sets in. He walks over and punches Michael in the jaw.

“Michael!” Gavin cries out while Ray just looks on with wide eyes and a terrified expression. It’s not like they never got into fistfights, Michael was almost always one to engage them, in fact, but never before had they been unable to fight back, or do anything. It was a disgusting, sinking feeling in Ray’s gut that only deepened when the man brought out a small switchblade.

“Do you even know how much people will pay me for the Ramsey’s bitches, broken and compliant?” he sneers, “Do you have any idea how many people dream of having you in their beds? In a few days you will.”

* * *

 

Geoff’s phone rang and Jack reached to get it, making sure not to wake up either of the men splayed on the couch around him.

“What is it?” he sighed when he picked up.

The murmurs that he could on the other end slowly died down and Kerry’s voice replaced them. “We found them.”

Jack didn’t even notice when he gasped, scrambling to sit upright. “Seriously?!” He didn’t even care that his volume woke up the others. Geoff and Ryan look at him with confusion, still half-asleep, Geoff more so than Ryan.

“Yeah. We’re jacked into ACPD radio channel twenty-four seven, and just got a noise complaint from the downtown area, near those giant warehouses. Someone shouting ‘Michael’, over and over. There’s about ninety-five percent chance it’s them. I can send you the address.”

“Yeah. Yeah, yeah, do that,” Jack says absently, already up and shrugging on his jacket. “What are you waiting for? Kerry found them” he addresses Geoff and Ryan. It seems to break them from their stupor and they hurry to follow him.

Kerry sends him a text with the address not a minute later. Jack drives there as fast as he can, in the car that has the most weapons stashed inside it, which happens to be Michael’s. The whole back is filled with all the guns he didn’t have the time to put away, from which Ryan is now choosing. He had put his mask back on, since he still didn’t fix his facepaint. Ray does it for him most of the time.

Jack breaks almost all the traffic laws, but thirteen minutes and one near-death experience later, they are parked in front of a tall, seemingly abandoned apartment building on the outskirts of downtown. Ryan settles on a rocket launcher and Geoff and Jack both take an assault rifle, making sure there’s enough ammo if things go south, as they often do.

Ryan is too far gone to care, he blasts the front door open. Not that Jack’s accusing him, they are all about ready to tear anyone who took their boys into countless pieces. The whole building shakes and through the settling dust, someone opens fire on them. They duck behind the car (Jack promises he’ll get it repaired for Michael later) and return the fire with their own, taking out whoever was inside until the firing subsides.

They enter a bit less recklessly, clearing floor after floor of thugs who think they can stand against them. Jack tries counting the dead, but somewhere on floor three he loses the desire.

The higher they go, the more anxious they are, until finally, they find an apartment from which Gavin is yelling. 'Michael!' over and over, like a broken record.

Ryan kicks the door in and hides behind the wall, but the expected gunfight doesn't break out. Instead they see a lone man towering over the lads, bound to wooden chairs. They are looking at them with tears running down their faces.

"How did you get past-"

Ryan and Geoff exchange a look and they both nod, charging inside and taking the man down with one of Geoff's handy army moves. Jack is already working on freeing the closest lad, Gavin. Gavin’s face in wet from his tears and his eyes are puffy and he left Jack pull him into a gentle hug when he’s free from the ropes. He’s shaking and keeps repeating ‘Michael, free Micool’ and it breaks Jack’s heart.

“You okay?” he asks, but Gavin only sniffles. He does nod, though.

Ryan’s cutting off the redhead’s bonds already, but he looks absolutely terrible. He’s shirtless and covered in black and green and purple all over, so prominent against his almost white skin that Jack’s a little surprised that Gavin didn’t puke at the sight yet. There was a single clean line cut across his chest, but it looked like the man didn’t have time to use his knife of him anymore. Ryan carefully picks the unconscious lad and turns to Geoff, who’s having trouble freeing Ray without a knife.

Jack hands him his and within seconds Ray’s standing up on wobbly legs. “Man, I needed that,” he laughs, but they can all tell it’s more than a little forced.

Ryan turns to Geoff, careful not to jostle Michael too much. “Leave him alive,” he says, cocking his head at the knocked-down man laying by the door. “I’ll deal with him myself.”

Geoff nods sharply, a blazing inferno behind his tired eyes. He’s startled when Ray pipes up. “Can I join?”

Ray had never liked tortures. His eyes hold the purest rage Ryan had ever seen, though.

“Yes,” he answers, not missing a beat. “You can all join.”

**Author's Note:**

> -bonus points?


End file.
